For Blood and Revenge
by Private Jenkins
Summary: His world crashed around him. His family dead. The Possible's no more. 16 year old Ron Stoppable will embark on a journey of war, revenge, and death. And return a changed man. A warrior. A killer. A soldier of the United States Marine Corps...
1. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End...  
**

The city of Middleton was calm on this Sunday evening, the majority of its citizens home relaxing at the start of what seemed to be a peaceful summer. Home of the world famous crime-fighting vigilantes, Team Possible, all was quiet. The evening sun proceeded to set upon the town, the last rays of light streaking across the sky, blood red, foretelling what was to come.

Walking all by his lonesome, Ron Stoppable, teammate and sidekick to the famous Kim Possible, was returning home from a long day at the mall, waiting for the Possibles and his family to finish setting up his 'surprise' party. Sophomore year was finally over and the now sixteen year old teenager was completely and utterly bored out of his mind.

"Man this tanks," said Ron muttering to himself, "How long does it take to set a party up? I've been waiting nearly all day…"

Shaking his head, the young teen meandered aimlessly down the street, bouncing a small rock in his hands, a frown on his face. The wails of sirens caught his attention and he watched as an ambulance barreled past him, and was followed closely by a police car.

"Must be an accident…"

Ron ignored the sounds of emergency vehicles as he reflected upon the past years of his life. His second year of high school had been a nightmare, even worse than his freshman year, as his 'never be normal' attitude set people off, and secured his place at the bottom of the food-chain. Not only that, but everyone thought he was stupid, and in need of mental help, but in reality it was the lack of effort and confidence that brought his grades down, not lack of intelligence. He told Kim it was no big, but the verbal abuse laid down upon him by Bonnie Rockwaller and the social elite, D-Hall and the bullies that stalked its halls, really got to him, and that didn't even include Mr. Barkin, the former soldier was insane!

Sighing deeply the young teen continued his introspection. He was scrawny and skinny, but had shot up like a weed, and was approaching five foot ten. His ears were too big for his head and protruded outwards, and his hair was a rat's nest of blond. In short, his was the body of a loser. Even going on missions for Team Possible were worth little, as they mostly consisted of screaming, tripping, and sheer luck, which was his contribution for the cause. Hell, even when he successful in activating the self-destruct, or took down some goons, his name was barely mentioned on the news, unless of course you count Don Floppable as a passing mention.

"Three years of crime fighting and they can't even get my name right."

The slightly depressed teen, frowned on a day that should have been a celebration. His parents had told him not to come home and wait until they called, and it was already approaching eight o'clock and nada. Of course they may have forgotten that he was lacking a cell phone and was just waiting for him, but c'mon! Cell phones are not just a fad…

Perhaps he really was a failure, a worthless loser with nothing going for him. His head bowed down in thought, the teen walked straight into the back of a person, bouncing off and falling over.

"Oh sorry bout that I didn't mean t-" stuttered Ron, apologizing to the young man in front of him, "Whoa…"

Standing in front of him was a man no older than nineteen standing proudly in his blue and red uniform that was of the United States Marine Corps.

"No problem kid," said the Marine offering his hand to the teen, "So you alright?"

"Uh yeah thanks… Jenkins?" asked Ron grasping the proffered hand, and hoisting himself up. "So… you're in the army?"

"Army? Nah, you're looking at a bona fide United States Marine, OohRah!" barked the soldier, a small grin on his face, "And that's what the nametag says, Private Jenkins at your service."

"So you're a Marine? Cool…" said Ron, embarrassed from his mistake, frowned slightly and turned his head away ashamedly.

"Hey kid you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know I guess…"

"Hey I got five minutes tell me what's up… what's bothering you man?"

"I… It's just... I'm a loser, I have one friend, I look like an idiot, and… and… I don't know, sorry to bother you." said Ron as he tried to shoulder past the soldier.

"Hey hold up," said the Marine grabbing the younger teen's shoulder, "Listen to me man, you know something? I was just like you, no friends, bottom of the food-chain, alone… Then senior year I realized something. I have a whole life in front of me, and who cares about High School? So as soon as I graduated I joined the Marines, and you know what? I see my old tormentors, and I know they're the real losers, and I'm serving my country making a difference y'know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Corps changed my life kid, if you ever feel like joining, Marines the way to go man," said the soldier, "Hey man I gotta go, the 'rents are waiting for me, remember what I said, see ya kid."

"Cool…" said Ron, as he watched the Marine jog up a nearby driveway, and disappear within the house. "I might just join one day…"

Turning back towards the sidewalk the young teen continued his walk home. Crossing the intersection towards his house, Ron narrowly missed being hit by a news van, and watched it as it turned down a side street. His street.

"What the-" whispered the young vigilante, as he jogged up the road towards his street, "Oh shit…"

Greeting his horrified eyes, was a mob of emergency vehicles, reporters, and what seemed to be the entire neighborhood all surrounding a single house. His house. Sprinting forward the teen ran, fear gripping his heart and his mind blank; he reached the outside of the crowd pushing and shoving, as he tried to reach the police line.

"Hey stop! This is a crime scene!" yelled an officer, before he reached out and grabbed Ron around the waist.

"Let me go! Let me go! This is my house!" cried the teen, before he broke free and rushed towards one of the bodies by the front door, "Oh my god dad!"

His fathers body was mutilated and covered in blood, his lifeless eyes staring forward, somehow betraying the fear and pain that it last held in life. Fallen upon the stairs lay his mother, broken and bleeding, a warm and loving woman, now cold and dead on the floor. Surrounding the dining room table, the Possible family lay dead on the floor, Mr. and Mrs. DrP, the tweebs, dead in the midst of birthday decorations. A cruel display of death and pain, within decorations of joy and celebration. Not even Rufus was spared, his miniature body smashed and destroyed. His heart already crushed, Ronald Dean Stoppable fell to his knees as he saw his best friend since Pre-k, bullet-ridden and lifeless sitting with her back to the wall, a shocked expression on her face. Tears fell in a steady torrent, and sobs wracked his body. His parents… The Possibles… Rufus… And Kim… Lifeless and cold… On the worst day of Ron Stoppable's life, his own birthday.

* * *

"That movie was amazing Bonnie!" squealed Tara, a blond haired cheerleader as she sat next to her best friend in the car.

"Yeah!" chorused the two other cheerleaders in the back, Hope and Crystal.

"Well it was alright, not very realistic though," said Bonnie Rockwaller, rising queen of Middleton High, as she drove through the suburbs of Middleton, "I mean the guys a loser, disappears for a few years, and then comes back a God… Not very realistic if you ask me."

"Well I still liked it," pouted Tara, crossing her arms over her chest, "Anyway I was thinking w-"

"Oh my God!" gasped Bonnie, as her car turned to find chaos all amongst the street.

"What's happening? Stop the car lets get out."

The four teenaged girls left the car and jogged towards the crowd.

"Excuse me? What happened here?" asked Tara tapping a weeping elderly lady.

"Oh dear, it was horrible, absolutely horrible." cried the woman, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Look lady what happened?" demanded Bonnie losing patience, as she tried to look over the growing crowd.

"Some madman killed Kim Possible!"

"WHAT???" chorused the four cheerleaders, shock plastered upon the normally cool and collected faces of the elite.

"Yes it was dreadful, apparently she was setting up a birthday party for a Jon Droppable, when some crazy person broke in and killed them all, God bless their souls."

"Ron Stoppable???"

"Oh yes that's it, poor boy came home to find his family dead… Absolutely horrible." said the lady, "On his birthday too…"

"Is he still here?" asked Tara, tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, he just ran away, some of the men folk tried to catch him earlier, but they lost him."

"Oh God…"

* * *

Heartbroken and lost, young Ron Stoppable ran his heart out, fences were jumped, cars were dodged, and still he ran. He ran from the pain, he ran from the terror, he ran from the mutilated bodies of his family. Tears streamed upon his face as an idea struck him, then he ran with a destination in mind. Ron soon found himself in the back yard of Wade Load, boy genius and tech guru of the now deceased Team Possible.

"Ron?" came a young voice echoing from a small speaker, "I've been trying to get a hold of you, how'd you know to come here?"

"I didn't… I need a favor."

"Oh. Well come downstairs; just go through the backdoor, I'll deactivate the security defenses now."

"Kay."

Breathing heavily, Ron opened the back door, and walked down into the basement. Heavy steel doors hissed open and revealed computers, and monitors surrounding a lone figure in a horse-shoe shape.

"Hey Ron… Uhhh it's the real me see?" said the boy genius, in a desperate attempt to cheer up the teen. "Are you going to be alri-"

"Yeah I will, look Wade I need a favor," interrupted Ron, his eyes glowing a bright blue, as he clenched his fists.

"Of course Ron what do you need?"

"I need you to falsify some documents for me…"

**A/N: Private Jenkins here, hope you've enjoyed the first installment of the "For Blood and Revenge" leave a review and tell me if you liked it. On a sidenote I'm in desperate need of a Beta so if anyone is willing to volunteer their services it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. R/R! **


	2. An Oath I've sworn to defend

**An Oath I've sworn to defend...**

"You want me to WHAT?!?"

"You heard me," said Ron Stoppable glaring at the boy genius, "I need you to change my records to show I'm seventeen, graduated this past year, and a ride to a Marine recruiter."

"But are you sure about this? I mean you're not exactly what I'd call-"

"Listen to me Wade," growled Ron, his bloodshot eyes shooting daggers into those of the chocolate-skinned boy, "I need to leave this town, this… this… I need to leave ok! I need you to find this murderer for me, cuz when I get back I'm gonna kill him, I'M GOING TO TORTURE HIS GOD DAMNED ASS TO AN FROM DEATH BEFORE I GOUGE OUT HIS EYES AND… HURT HIM… PAIN…"

Tears seemed to burst from his eyes, as the images of the broken and twisted bodies flashed past his eyes, an ache filled his chest, pain that squeezed his body, compressing it, and was unbearable.

"Oh God why'd you have to die? What did I do to deserve this!" screamed the blond, slamming his fists into the floor. "Why me…. Oh God why me…."

Unused to human contact, let alone a distraught teenager wade settled for patting the blonds back softly.

"Look Ron, I'll do it for you… I'm not sure this is a good idea, but I'll do it." said Wade, a sad smile on his face, "Just let me hack into the… and… Done! Ron Stoppable you have just turned seventeen, graduated with above average grades, and the recruiter's office has your physical results, ASVAB scores, uhhh you need to go to MEPS, and swear in, and I'll have you on a bus to Parris Island in three months tops."

"You rock Wade…" whispered Ron, "I'll need some material in the history and uhhh regulations on the Marines."

"I'm on it."

* * *

**Two Months Later…**

"I, Ronald Stoppable, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God." swore Ron, before lowering his right hand.

It had been two months since the incident, and if it wasn't for the obvious reasons, the teenaged soldier would have been having the time of his life. Wade had setup a simulator which portrayed what he would have to face in BCT, and was doing wonders for his physique and military bearing. Ron's confidence had become a steely resolve, and while he enjoyed the work outs, revenge lurked at the corners of his mind, driving him, taunting him, and pushing him to reach for his limits.

It was already September and what would have been his junior year had already started, and in Ron's eyes, marked the point of no return. In one week he would be on the plane heading off to Parris Island. Leaving the Military Entrance Processing Station, Ron walked out into the blazing sunlight; and covered his eyes while activating his Ronnunicator that Wade built for him.

"Wade?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Uhhh where's my ride?"

"Its coming, uh look Ron about your ride, I couldn't find anyone else so…"

"Wade. Who's my ride?"

"Ahhh well its Mr-"

"STOPPABLE!"

"Oh God Wade you didn't!"

"Emergency gotta go bye!"

"STOPPABLE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"You got to be kidding me," muttered Ron, walking to his waiting ride, Vice-Principal Steve Barkin, "What up Mr. B?"

"So it's true Stoppable. You dropped out of school and joined the Marines," said Barkin, glaring at the teen.

Ron flinched under the glare of his former teacher, and waited for the imminent lecture that was sure to be coming.

"That has got to be… the BEST idea I think you've ever had!"

"What?"

"Stoppable, when I was your age I dropped out and joined immediately afterwards. Spent nearly thirty years in the corps Stoppable, went through OCS made it all the way up to Captain. I'm proud of you son, following in your teachers footsteps." reminisced the former soldier, "You tell anyone I said that you'll have extra homework even if your not in my school, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?"

"Yes Sir!" shouted Ron, procuring a sharp salute.

"So you can be taught." said Barkin, a small smile playing on the big mans lips, "Now let me tell you when I was in the Corps…"

* * *

**Global Justice Headquarters…**

"Dr. Director!"

"Yes Sierra Bravo?" asked Betty Director, staring at the large agent in front of her.

"I have an update for the Ron Factor Project."

"Continue…"

"Well after the boy went AWOL these past few months, we lost all contact and sight of the teen. Apparently he had his tech man clear a path for him straight into the USMC. He heads off to BCT in one week."

"Really? I want on the clock surveillance on him, send an agent out to Parris Island, have them put Recruit Stoppable through Hell… If he exceeds we take him into the Knight Ravens. If not… We'll have him drawn up on charges for the murders of the Stoppable and Possible families."

**A/N: I have not gone through basic yet so I'm not sure on the specifics, my parents are currently in the National Guard, so I'm basing most of this on their experiences, although I'm joining the Marines next summer but until then… Review, tell me what you think, drop me a line, whatever. Thanks for reading "For Blood and Revenge…"**


	3. Far From Over

**Far From Over…**

One and a half years. Nearly one and a half years since Sergeant Ron Stoppable had left Middleton and joined the Marine Corps. After the deaths of all he held dear, the soldier had changed, he became colder, and unforgiving. Twenty weeks were spent during BCT and AIT, and soon enough the young warrior had become a rifleman in the Few and the Proud. In a whirlwind of events, the soldier then found himself in a top secret department of the government, called the Knight Ravens.

Now, the six foot soldier of war, stood at attention in front of the Dr. Director, Colonel Ackerson, and Major General Paul Jackson, the leaders of the Knight Ravens. Another mission had gone by, and the events of the past three months, and the successful assassination of a Black Hand operative were being debriefed. Standing next to the four other members of his squadron, Ron remembered when he first met his superiors and was conscripted into the Knight Ravens Project.

* * *

**Eight Months Prior...**

Throughout basic training and later in the Infantry Training Battalion, Ron Stoppable excelled beyond his doubters wildest dreams. The military was to be his life, it called to him, and within its ranks he rose. At the beginning of BCT it seemed the Drill Instructors or the DI's, had it out for him. From the moment he stepped off that bus, his name was called out, and immediately was smoked. The vendetta against him was held by the entire complement of DI's and he was soon known as a marked man. Alone and apparently hated by the Drill Sergeants, the Recruit steeled his resolve and worked himself to exhaustion. Twelve weeks later at graduation he was named Marine Corps Honor Graduate and was surprised at the proud and apologetic faces of the Drill Sergeants. Fifty-two days later and he finished training in his MOS as a rifleman; the young Marine was walking alone inside of the base, when a GJ transport tube became his introduction to the Project.

"What the fuck?" yelled the newly minted Marine, as he flew through Global Justice's transport tubes.

Flying out of the tube the young soldier ducked into a roll and assumed a close combat stance, his eyes scanning the darkened surrounding.

"Lance Corporal Ronald Dean Stoppable… Aged sixteen, former member of Team Possible, graduated with Honors from BCT, possessor of Magical Monkey Power, wielder of the Lotus Blade, and currently recommended for promotion due to excellence and prior service. We know quite a lot about you Mr. Stoppable," said a gravelly voice echoing in front of him.

"What the hell? Who are you people? And what do you mean prior service?"

"Why all those years on Team Possible of course, what else could it be?"

"Fine, are you Global Justice?" stalled the soldier, trying to see through the foreboding darkness.

"Not quite… We are above Global Justice, and a combination of the elite from the armed services. Our actions are not dictated by the whims of Congress and we pay no heed to the laws of the world. Our mission is the protection of Earth, by all means necessary. Formed during the First World War, we are the harbingers of death, defenders of freedom… We are the Knight Ravens…"

"Do you practice that speech?"

Laughter echoed within the confines of the room came from a multitude of people who had been quiet up until that point. Bright lights flashed on and blinded the young marine, and the newfound light gave way to an irritated Army Colonel, and fourteen laughing soldiers behind him.

"I like this kid already!" laughed a huge soldier, who's uniform identified him as a member of the Army. The men next to him were a combination of mostly Marines, Army, and Navy, while there were only two representatives for Global Justice, and three for the Air Force.

"Sir!" said the highly confused Marine, saluting the Colonel in front of him.

"At ease…" scowled the Colonel returning the salute, "In short we want you to join us…"

"With all due respect Sir, why should I?"

"It would be a chance to join the best of the best, an automatic waiver to Sergeant, and the simple fact is we know who killed your family…"

"WHAT!"

"You're familiar with the WEE, the Worldwide Evil Empire correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well the WEE also has an organization similar to ours, called the Black Hand, they were mainly responsible for starting World War One. We were formed as a counter to their activities. The Black Hand's sole purpose is to cause chaos and destruction, we're still not entirely sure why but they're fanatical in their cause; they've been responsible for numerous kidnappings, the assassination of JFK, and are the primary force behind most terrorist attacks."

"So they killed…"

"We believe so, Kim Possible was a threat to them, so she was…

"Murdered… Along with anyone that got in the way…" whispered Ron, his eyes flaring a brilliant blue, "Sign me up."

* * *

**Present...**

He'd been a Knight for nearly eight months, and had already seen more deaths than any man should. Along with his fellow Knights he had thwarted several assassination attempts, played bodyguard to several VIPs, and spent three months in Iraq searching for, and successfully killing, a Black Hand operative.

He was a member of Team Two, along with four other soldiers, Captain Fields, the team leader and a no nonsense type of soldier. Gunnery Sergeant Jeremiah Stone, former RECON Marine and an expert sniper. The huge soldier that Ron first met was Staff Sergeant Theo, or 'Tank' the crazy demolitions expert, and currently Knight Raven's beer pong champion. Finally there was Petty Officer 1st Class Richard Seymour, a Navy Seal, and versatile in all forms of amphibious and aerial combat. These were the men that were Ron's mentors, confidantes, and family.

"Sergeant Stoppable did you hear me?"

"What? Oh sorry sir. What did you say?" said the young Sergeant apologetically, refocusing on the General staring at him.

"You're going back to Middleton."

"What! Sir with all due respect, I achieved above expectations on the last op, what did I-"

"You did fine son." interrupted the General, before tossing several files to the team, "We believe that a 'John Rockwaller' is working in Middleton to fund the Black Hand, if we can get to Mr. Rockwaller without the Black Hand knowing, we'll be able to extract movements, suppliers, maybe even the operatives themselves. This is the break we've been looking for, Mr. Rockwaller is high enough on the food chain to have this information, but low enough not to be under guard twenty four seven."

"Dude his kids are hot!" whistled Richard, pointing at the pictures of Connie, Lonnie, and Bonnie inside the Rockwaller dossier.

"Dick is thinking with his dick again." muttered Stoppable, smirking at his now glaring compatriot.

"Your mission," continued the general, smiling slightly at the antics of the supposedly professional group of men, "Is to track his movements, and to watch for Black Hand operatives in the area. Sergeant Stoppable, you will be returning to Middleton High School for your senior year, and are to gain the confidence of Bonnie Rockwaller. Your mission is to get as close to Mr. Rockwaller as possible."

"Yeah uhhh… Sir? You do know she hated me for most of my life sir?"

"I am well aware of that Sergeant, but I trust your call-sign is 'Romeo' for a reason yes?"

"Uhhh ye-yes Sir!"

"That'll be all, the Colonel will take you to your ride. Dismissed." ordered the officer waving a hand outwards.

The aging general waited for the last soldier to file out of the office, before turning to face the Dr. Director.

"Is this necessary Betty? I mean Stoppable's one of the best soldiers to ever enter the program and his actions in Iraq were amazing, forty terrorists dead, and with a goddamned sword!"

"General Jackson… We've gone over this already; you've seen the intelligence reports. The Black Hand wants him, and they want him bad. With his power and skills he truly could become the unstoppable force they've been looking for." sighed the director, "Sacrifices must be made…"

**A/N: Finally got these first three chapters done, originally these werent part of the story but for ****continuity**** reasons I had to write them in. Coming up on the important parts of the story, enough of the training and the GJ conspiracy. Anyway still in the market for a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer, bring your references and I'll schedule an appointment for ya. Besides that, thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out. –Private Jenkins-**


	4. Desensitized…

**Desensitized…**

"Hey Ron!" called out Richard, Ron's brother in all but blood, jogging after the younger marine, "You gonna be alright?"

"I don't know Rich…" sighed Ron, shaking his head, "I haven't even thought of **them**, these past few months y'know? There just been so much and now I'm going back and it's just… I'm scared Rich, there's just so much memories... and I…"

"Listen to me Ron alright? We can't change what's already happened they're gone. But every time you think of what happened, just think about who did it to you kay? I'm here for you man, and so is the Cap'n, Stoner, and Tank… Now let's find the Colonel before he freaks out!"

"Hey Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"You're still a dick though."

"Asshole."

"I know, lets go," laughed Ron, his spirits lifted, if only temporarily.

Jogging through the twist and turns of the labyrinth that was Global Justice the swabbie and the leatherneck soon found themselves in the GJ hangar where the Colonel and the remainder of Team Two stood waiting.

"Nice of you to join us." sneered Colonel Ackerson, glaring at the late arrivals, "Now as I was saying, we have until the end of the school year to complete this op, so roughly four months from now. You'll be staying with a former agent of ours…"

"Stoppable!"

"Oh God this is like total déjà vu!" moaned Ron, staring at the familiar face in front of him, "Hey Mr. B? What brings you here?"

"This is former agent Sierra Bravo, otherwise known as the retired Captain Steve Barkin."

"So you've become a Knight Stoppable… What is the world coming to…?"

"As I was saying, men this is a level one operation, failure is not an option, so don't give yourselves away, this information is vital." said the Colonel, "Sergeant Stoppable, your position in the Marines will revealed to the general populous on your arrival, so the cover story is that due to injuries received in Iraq, and your former position as a member of Team Possible, you were allowed you four months leave and the return to your senior year."

"Got it boss."

"Along with your normal mission gear, Sergeant Stoppable will be receiving this," said the Officer holding up a red Ipod and headphones, "And yes Stoppable, we already put your music on it, it's an advanced communication device, and if you press the button on the ear-bud you can transmit on your normal squad frequency and you'll receive anything that's transmitted on the radios. Good luck we'll keep in touch."

Six man sized tubes vacuumed up the men, and a whirlwind later deposited the soldiers in the house of Steve Barkin. The house was moderately large, two stories with three bedrooms and two baths and seemed nice.

"Sergeant Stoppable! Suit up, school starts in half an hour," called Captain Fields, catching the bags of equipment that came flying out after them.

"Damn it… I don't wanna go to school…" moaned the marine, "So what am I gonna be carrying? Just the Lotus blade?"

"Yes, we can't afford someone seeing your sidearm so you'll have to make do," said the Captain, before tossing Ron clothes from a duffel bag, "Here change into this."

"A black muscle tee, a red bandanna, and what is this ripped pants?" complained Ron, "What look are we going for here? Punk rocker?"

"You're trying to make an impression, the style is necessary," said Fields glaring at the marine, "Fine then have these, happy?"

"Ooohh aviators, me like"

Changing into the civilian clothes Ron examined himself in mirror, gawking at the changes it made. His marine physique was enhanced by the muscle tee displaying his toned arms and the dog tags accented his military look. Looking at the pants he decided they were satisfactory but the bandana covering his forehead was almost too much. He looked like a teenaged Rambo, albeit a blond one. Mussing up his non-regulation length hair and lacing his black combat boots the teen had to admit he looked good.

"Hey Narcissus, stop checking yourself out and come over here!" called Richard, waving the marine over to where Mr. Barkin was standing.

"Stoppable, due to your mission I will be allowing minor infractions you commit to go unpunished, PDA and your Ipod will be exempted and you'll be able to be tardy, so as long as you don't do anything to serious, you'll be fine," said the former Captain, glaring at Ron as if he couldn't believe he was doing this. Which of course knowing Mr. Barkin was probably true.

"Cool, do you have my books and stuff?" asked the marine, "And what's going to be my ride?"

"Your bags on your ride so don't worry about that, I need to leave and substitute for US history, because Mrs. Dugan was attacked by rabid canaries." said the Vice-Principal, standing up to leave, "Try not to be too late."

"So where's my ride?"

"Right outside chief..."

Sitting outside on the driveway was what appeared to be a black and red '95 Harley-Davidson Bad Boy. Staring in shock the young marine turned to face the grinning sailor behind him.

"I think I'm going to like school…"

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller slunk into her first period class, a scowl on her face. She had once again broken up with Brick Flagg and the gorilla wouldn't leave her alone, texting and calling her constantly. Why didn't he understand she needed a boyfriend that she could be seen with, not one that was away at Upperton University. Sighing deeply, the cheerleader copied the notes on the board absentmindedly, as Mr. Barkin lectured on. A sharp rap on the door woke the girl from her stupor, and she watched with a bored expression as the teacher paused mid-lecture and went to open the door.

"What up Mr. B?" asked a teenager standing in the door a small smirk on his face, "Sorry I'm late, but I just didn't feel like coming in on time… You know how it is..."

"That's ok Romeo…" said Mr. Barkin, grimacing as he did so, "Try not to make it a habit alright?"

Bonnie stared at the two men in shock, not only had the new guy blew off the most intimidating teacher in school, but Mr. Barkin had let him get away with it. Looking around she saw that she wasn't the only one amazed, and a few students were staring at the teen in awe. Examining the boy in detail, Bonnie quickly deduced that he was a new student, and definitely knew who Mr. Barkin was. The grin on his face, and the fact that the Vice-Principal was shooting daggers from his eyes and was doing nothing about it proved it. The sculpted body of the teen was amazing, something Bonnie would expect in a fashion magazine, and even his tattered paramilitary outfit was entirely name-brand. This new guy was a Grade-A certified hottie, and the dog-tags and bandanna were nice touches, and by the drooling face of Tara, she wasn't the only one that appreciated the boy's looks.

"Class, as you can tell we have a former student returning to our school."

Former student? She looked at the mysterious teen, his eyes covered in large aviator sunglasses and who was grinning mischievously, she wracked her mind for people that could possibly be the teen in front of her.

"I'd like to welcome back our resident soldier in the Marine Corps, Sergeant Ron Stoppable."

**A/N: Is anyone reading this story? I've only got reviews from like three people so I don't know if the story is bad or it's just lack of interest… Oh well... This chapter is dedicated to CajunBear73, thanks for reviewing man, you're the main reason I'm still writing. Also thanks go out to Muzzlehatch and musizlover2008 for commenting on this little project of mine. Anyway thanks for reading and a Review would be appreciated. **

**A/N2: It has come to my attention that one and a half years is too short a time frame for Sergeant and I completely agree. His rise to that rank is the work of GJ and to a lesser extent WEE. GJ is trying to make him loyal without question, and their explanation of 'prior service' is a simple excuse for larger things. Thats all I'll say about that for now so... One last thing, I apologize for the somewhat haphazard way things have been happening in the first three chapters, they weren't originally in my story so I just sort of threw things together. Anyway R/R ****-Private Jenkins-**


	5. Guess who's back

**Guess who's back...**

Ron Stoppable stood outside his first period class, with a nervousness that he hadn't felt since his Team Possible days. He was back in Middleton high school and the confidence he held earlier was gone with the wind. The emotional pain of this mission was get to him, and it hadn't even been an entire day yet. He couldn't do this. As he raised his arm to knock on the door, he knew that in order to accomplish the mission he would have to become someone else. He had to bring back his bad boy persona, not the pitiful attempt he made when he became Zorpox, but something a bit more real. It would be an act worthy of the Emmy awards! His resolve strengthened the soldier rapped sharply on the door, donned his aviators, and plastered a fake smirk on his face.

"What up Mr. B?" asked Ron, after the former soldier opened the door, "Sorry I'm late, but I just didn't feel like coming in on time… You know how it is..."

Laughing inwardly at the death glare that Mr. Barkin threw in his direction, the teen had to bite his lip to not burst out in laughter at his teacher's response.

"That's ok Romeo…" said Mr. Barkin, his eyes promising death, "Try not to make it a habit alright?"

He was so going to regret this later as he watched the vice-principal clench his fists tightly and turn toward the class.

"Class, as you can tell we have a former student returning to our school." growled Mr. Barkin, "I'd like to welcome back our resident soldier in the Marine Corps, Sergeant Ron Stoppable."

The young marine grinned at the looks of shock and disbelief that accompanied Mr. Barkin's introduction. Perhaps the whole 'Sergeant Ron Stoppable' was a bit over the top, but the looks on their faces. Priceless… Still grinning mischievously, the young soldier gave a mock salute to the class, before turning to face the former officer.

"So where do I sit boss?" smirked Ron, if he was going to be back in school again, then it he sure as well was going to enjoy it. The alternative… would probably get someone killed…

"Take a seat in front of Miss King there," growled the teacher pointing at a familiar blond.

"Mmmm me like…" said Ron, grinning at the now blushing teen beside him. Tara had certainly filled out since… Shaking his head, Ron banished those thoughts to the back of his mind, he was on a mission, and those kinds of thoughts brought about bad memories and now wasn't the time. The troubled teen continued his façade of confidence and his bad boy persona, while glancing at his surroundings. From what he could see, the school gossips were already texting his arrival to the remainder of the school, and what seemed to be the entire class, were constantly shooting glances in his direction.

Much to his amusement and surprise, Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen B of Middleton high, was staring openly and unabashedly at him, her mouth wide open in shock. To give Bonnie credit though, he had just appeared seemingly from nowhere, with a completely different look and attitude. So much for the loser at the bottom of the food chain... Locking eyes with the self-appointed queen of the school, Ron gave a quick wink and mouthed the words 'call me' to the girl. Bonnie's eyes widened with shock, and a small blush formed upon her delicate features, that promptly vanished under her famous death glare before turning her body away, and facing forward.

It was now Ron's turn to stare in shock, Bonnie blushed at him? He hadn't even pulled the stunt with the helicopter yet, and he was already eliciting this kind of reaction. Things may be easier than he thought…

* * *

Bonnie sat mortified in her chair at what just happened. Ron Stoppable had left a loser, and returned a stylish, muscled, incredibly hot hunk of a man. Not only that, but he was a Sergeant in the Army or something and could no longer be considered bottom of the food chain. His looks alone guaranteed it… After he winked, and then flirted with her, she was shocked, appalled, and slightly excited by the antics of Ron Stoppable. Watching from the corner of her eye, she watched as he put his headphones in, kicked his feet up on the desk, and promptly fell asleep. The giggles of her best friend as she stroked the teen's hair, was a sure sign of a former crush returning ten-fold.

Standing over the teen Mr. Barkin growled audibly, before turning around and returning to his lecture on the causes of World War One. Once again Bonnie stared in shock, as the strictest teacher in Middleton let another act of disrespect go by unpunished. Something was going on, and Bonnie was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"He's so screwed isn't he?" said Richard, as he watched Stoppable blow off the former Captain through the security cameras installed within the school."

"Yep… That he is…" laughed Staff Sergeant 'Tank', cleaning his sidearm, "That he is…"

* * *

"Ron… Ron wakeup…"

"He's cute when he's sleeping huh?"

"What are you talking about? He's hot when he's awake!"

"C'mon Ron we're going to be late.."

"Oh for the love of God, WAKE UP STOPPABLE!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" screamed Ron as his head snapped forward, "Huh? What the? Where's the whipped cream???"

Rubbing his eyes, a multitude of giggles woke the tired teen from his stupor, and looking around, he discovered a group of blushing teenaged girls surrounding him, and a single girl glaring at him. Wonder who that was…

"Whoa I am I still dreaming?" said the slightly aroused soldier, staring at the giggling group of girls.

"No silly, you were sleeping so we decided to wake you up!" quipped Tara, batting her eyelashes.

"Well feel free to wake me up anytime you girls like!" laughed Ron, winking as he did so.

"_Am I still dreaming? Laying it on a little thick huh Romeo?"_

"God I hate that name…" muttered Ron, as he spoke softly into his headphones/radio, talking to Richard on the other side.

"_Well you earned it, especially after we found you in bed with those two chicks from R&D."_

"I would feel better if I could actually remember that…" whispered the teen, as he walked to his next class with his female entourage.

"Remember what Ronnie?" asked Tara as she held on to his arm.

"What? Oh I forgot… Uhhh… To ask if you girls wanna go see a movie with me this Friday? My treat…"

"_Nice save Stoppable, you ask us why we call you Romeo, and now you're going to the movies with the entire cheerleading squad. Well except that Bonnie chick."_

"What?" asked Ron stopping suddenly.

"We said of course Ronnie, didn't you hear us?"

"_Yeah she walked away after she woke you up. Thought you knew…"_

"Oh… Sorry bout that, I didn't know…"

"It's okay Ronnie."

"_Yeah Ronnie it's okay…"_

**A/N: Private Jenkins here, first I'd like to thank the people that reviewed my story, and those of you who alerted it. I really appreciate it! It really helps when my little brother decides to drop my laptop and smash the screen. So I'm now working off the desktop, trying to rewrite the chapters that I loss. Oh well, I might replace this chapter at a later date, but I'll let you guys know if I do. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! –Private Jenkins-**


	6. AN

This story has unfortunately been abandoned, but on a good note, is currently being rewritten and will be posted soon. Sorry again, let me know if there is something I should add to the rewrite! -Private Jenkins-


End file.
